User blog:Cursed warrior 343/The Day Walker
Name: The Day Walker (W.I.P) Powers Killing Intuition Supernatural Criminology Intuition Inconspicuous Detail Intuition Magicians Intuition Profile (as evaluated by Detective Steward) It was a grey, boring, morning in the city of Sorsborrow. The annual party at city hall was something that cancelled that. It was all fun and drinks until right in front of everybody two people, a young gangster and a new saintly politician both collapsed to the floor and died in front of everyone. Everyone was obviously startled and ran in all directions until the police arrived to sort out the situation. among the things that baffled the officers was the fact that the two people who died had no relation to each other or anyone else. The gangster: Tony "Snake-Eyes" Salvatore was strictly small time and the most he did was aggravated assault. The politician: Ross Gordon had no political enemies at the time as he started his job a few weeks ago. But what was most surprising was how no one noticed the murderer at all. Not even the most sober witnesses saw anything. But once Detective Steward arrived it all made sense (or at least he thought it did). He figured out that the murder scene was set up to look like a game like as if killer was almost giving him the answer but Steward could not seem to grasp it. It also seemed to have a lack of evidence, a lack of reason. Evil is an arrogant thing that often strikes in the shadows. But what do you call something that completely defies these rules? Psych. Profile The Day Walker isnt a simple case of superiority complex but rather a belief that crimes are a game. The Day Walker is ruthless judging by the last words of some of his victims. There was insufficent evidence regarding this claim The Day Walker (Revealed) Backstory: No one knows the real story of The Day Walker, Not even Steward himself, but as it turns out The Day Walker is none other than Elizabeth Bennet. In her youth she grew up in the Bennet Mansion outside of Sorsborrow and lived with a very rich family, on the surface it was practically idyllic but on the inside it was a harsh environment where she was looked down upon and alienated because of her homosexuality, Where she was treated as a servant and subjected to awful punishments if she didn't do what was asked of her, eventually leading to her noticeable minor mental instability. As this continued she became more accepting to people outside instead of family, some of them becoming friends, but she had to leave them since she knew she could never stand against her parents. But that all changed the day she went to The Sorsborrow Charity Meeting, where some of the most powerful people: millionaires and politicians, who were only her to chat and look good, but one person stood out from the crowd, Arthur Law, a lawyer who just joined city hall, Arthur approached her and asked her if she would like to help in his campaign. Elizabeth agreed, what else was she going to do? During the time of the campaign, Elizabeth began to see Arthur as the parent she never had, as she grew older she grew farther from her family, even to the point of staying overnight at the campaign office organizing paperwork and mail instead of sleeping in the Bennet Mansion, but she was still weary of the freedom she had, worried about what would happen if she made a mistake, that is, until during an argument with Arthur and her father: Edward Bennet, Edward lost, and that was the final event needed that put her completely under Arthur's influence. It looked like her life was finally turning around, technically the house she bought was a step down from the mansion but it was a place that reminded her of her independence, she was even considering going further in education. On the day she went to college she met Artemis Faraday: A philosophy student who would soon be her girlfriend. Elizabeth then introduced her to Arthur, who helped her in her studies. For the first time in her life Elizabeth was truly happy, but that would all change very soon. One day while her friends were visiting her she went out for the usual errand of groceries and she returned to a horrific sight. All of her friends were dying of bleeding and her apartment room had blood stains everywhere. Her friends suffered a cruel fate, but the real thing that shook her was when blood came from the room where Artemis was staying. After that terrible mess the bodies were moved but the police refused to solve the murder. Then one night she saw a news report on T.V. that branded her case as unnessessary. Elizabeth lost it, and that was when her spiral into madness began. She was a wreck, and she went to the only person she could trust, Arthur, he told her that politicians were responsible for Artemis' death, instilling a hate of them in her. Arthur promised to rid Sorsborrow city of all crime, within a few weeks Arthur was successful and kept his promise, securing Elizabeth's trust in him. But her girlfriend's death was still too much and it pushed her already sickly mental health, filling her with revenge, murderous revenge, believing that, no one associated with the police, politics, the rich, or the media was innocent. She traveled to London, England and joined a circus and learned the skills of an illusionist and used that new skill to murder everyone involved in the circus in a couple of months. She then traveled to Japan and became a part of a Yakuza Crime Family Buraddodoragon and learned how to properly kill and soon became a one of their deadliest assassins. She then killed them too and sent each of their heads to their rivals. All she needed now was a persona and so The Day Walker was born. An infamous murderer who could fool the most brilliant of detectives right before killing them. Upon returning to Sorsborrow, Elizabeth saw Arthur running for president, she was happy that a friend of her's got so far, but that was another story. Now, it was time for the Day Walker to shatter the city... Personality Elizabeth started as a shy, quiet, and friendly (albeit slightly unstable) woman into a ruthless, deranged person with a gamemaster complex (if thats the correct term for it). She likes chess, as she often played it with Arthur, and fencing, as it requires precise and quick thinking. She hates criminals and the law alike, believing herself to be different from them, she also deeply hates the smell of blood, as it reminds her of what happened to her girlfriend Artemis, she cant stand being in the same room for long when she kills her victims. Because of her mistreatment in her family, Elizabeth started out as a very skinny girl who bruised easily, lightly trembled, and ate very little. As she joined Arthur her physical condition improved, but during her time abroad her training in the yakuza made her stronger and more enduring From her earliest days she felt alone, forced to believe that her life in the Bennet Manison would always be the same, until Arthur arrived and helped her escape from her private hell. Her own freedom took some getting used to, but she soon focused on moving as far away from her early life as she possibly could. When she was with Artemis she was genuinely happy and felt as if she was becoming more stable, but when Artemis died all that healing was undone as she became mildly delusional and grew closer and closer to insanity thanks to Arthur's manipulation. Now she is obsessed with vengence against all the types of people whom she believes murdered Artemis. Elizabeth was hidden from the public due to her family's shame of her, but when she moved out of the Bennet Mansion and into college she made many friends and became accepted by most people attending. When Elizabeth's friends died she became very private and reclusive, finishing college and being forgotten by all. During her travels she was known as "The Vanishing Lady" in the english circus she temporarily worked in, as well as "The Hannya" by the yakuza. Now, she is known as the Day Walker, and she is feared throughout the city of Sorsborrow as an unnegotiable killer. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet